An elevated overpass extending across a freeway, waterway or railway transportation system requires that only vehicles with adequate clearances attempt to pass beneath. If a vehicle attempts to navigate under an overpass for which it exceeds the maximum vehicle height, a collision is likely to occur.
In order to avoid such collisions, many overpasses include signs to warn vehicle operators of the maximum height limitations of the overpasses. Other overpasses include active warning systems near the overpass, such as flashing lights or audio warnings, which notify an operator that their vehicle exceeds the maximum vehicle height to pass beneath the overpass. In warning systems such as these, collisions may occur because vehicle operators fail to notice warning signs or are warned in too close a proximity to the overpass.
A method of electronically advertising structural clearance information of an overpass to a vehicle provides a warning system which warns vehicle operators of potential collisions far in advance of the location where the collision might occur.